Welcome to the Dark Side
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Slash] Seth thinks about kisses. Ryan has no idea. And the Dark side has cookies and small boyboy action.


Pairing: Seth/Ryan (m/m slash. don't like it, don't read it. thank you for your time)  
Rating: PG-13 with some dirty on it.  
Disclaimer: _Yes, Ryan and Seth are mine, totally. And I have them in my room, waiting for me. Sure... _No? Well, just saying'...  
A/N: Many thanks to Kaci Ferrell for the beta work._ You rock, babe!  
(To Brui, Pals, Lau & Tina, you don't have to read it pretty slash-fobics --yes that's a word-- but I love you all anyway)_

* * *

_**Welcome to the Dark Side.**_

Kisses are like, _sublime_. Not like he knows that, because Seth Cohen doesn't know anything about kisses, but still, he thinks they must be sublime.

_C'mon_. In the movies that he saw, from 'Lord of the Rings' to that thing that he was not supposed to see, it's like kisses have power. They seem to be addictive, and they're sure hot and they look so good, and come in the right moments.

Also when he was skating and he saw couples around they always were enjoying kisses. Hot, wet, tongue-filled kisses.

When it's late at night, Seth wonders how a real kiss would feel. Not that thing that seemed like a kiss with Summer in his grandfather's party, a real one with a lots of mouth, and saliva, and pressing. With bodies together, with hands everywhere.

Seth gets himself kind of hard thinking about kisses (or about being kissed), and he has no more options left for working on that issue. And while he does, Seth keeps on thinking about what could be wonderful kisses.

A real kiss with Summer Roberts, for example.

A kiss with Buffy; that would be cool too.

A kiss with Arwen, because she's so good.

A kiss with Ryan… A kiss with Ryan!

What the fuck was that?

Seth tried really badly to erase that thought from his mind while he was jerking off. He couldn't—no, scratch that—he had not thought about his best friend while doing that.

_Come on, come on, let's go back to the Buffy thing, to the Summer thing. Yes, Summer. Summer and her boobs, Summer and her pretty smile Summer and… his wife-beater and wristband—What? Since when has Summer had_… Of course, his mind was back at Ryan.

And Seth wouldn't dare to analyze why his horny brain changed the image of a very hot Summer in a bikini for a very— for Ryan in his wife-beater. And Seth wouldn't even admit to himself that, on that night in June, he came mumbling his best friend's name.  
-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_Guilt._ But not normal guilt. Not the guilt to his parents for had been watching a X-rated movie. Not that Jewish guilt that Grandma Cohen had mentioned once.

Guilt to the one person that he never thought about had reasons to feel guilt against. Ryan Atwood.

He felt like he had done something wrong, like he had betrayed Ryan with his mind, like he had broken some kind of rule scripted in golden letters in the Universal Book of Friendship. Or worse, maybe if Ryan knew about this, he would think that Seth was sick or something. Not for the Gay-Thing, more for the Brother-Love that they had to feel between each other.

Well, if there was one thing that Seth was sure about right now, whatever he was feeling about Ryan (or had felt last night), wasn't attached to the word brother.

"Seth."

When he heard a voice calling him, he jumped.

"Sorry, dude, you okay? You seemed to be miles away from here."

"Uh? Okay? Yeah, yeah. Okay like… like the most okay thing in the world."

Ryan give him a what are you talking about look, but Seth paid no attention to that and kept nodding while he was affirming that he was okay.

"Morning boys," Kristen's voice was the anticipator to her and Sandy's presence in the kitchen.

It was almost eleven, which was a late time to wake up even on a Saturday.

"We're going to a spa for the day."

"We? Like, you, mom, Ry, and me?" Seth asked, honestly shocked.

Ryan couldn't help but smile at the confusion in Seth's voice and Kirsten's giggles.

"No, son. We, like your mother and I."

"Thank God," Seth breathed out.

And the rest of the breakfast was calm.  
-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Playstation?"

Again Seth jumped.

"A jumpy day we're having, Seth?"

"Ha-ha-ha," Seth bitterly replied. "Every single day I miss more the old not-funny Ryan."

Ryan rolled his eyes at him. "Wanna play or not?"

"Sure, I'll kick your ass at whatever."

"Yeah, yeah."

After a few fights where Seth actually kicked Ryan's ass, the blonde boy spoke.

"Have you seen Summer lately?"

"Erhm… yes. Because we go to the same school, you know. So I've seen her in her locker, in the hall, in some classes. Like English Literature, or Chemistry. But if you mean seen like be with her, and talk, and maybe even kiss. Then no, no way. No that I don't wanted to, but she is so _'Ew, Cohen back off'_ even without articulating the words. So, guessing you mean that second interpretation of seen. Well, like I told you: no."

"You are aware that just that one little monosyllable word could do the same work as that entire paragraph, saving both time and air."

"Yes, in matter of fact, my friend, I'm aware of that situation but that would had been oh-so-boring. And, shame on me for using the same words twice, but I really miss the old not-funny Ryan."

Ryan rolled his eyes, and returned the attention to their game.

"What about Marissa?" asked Seth, a few moments later.

"What about her?"

"_Dude_," Seth said, with his tone questioning.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm not sure. Probably with Luke… or with a bottle of Vodka."

"Could it be worse... Could it be her with both things at the same time."

Ryan actually let his lips formed a small smile. Seth smiled too.

"So we're pathetic teenagers without girl and playing Playstation."

Seth took a breath to make some weird movement while his player punched Ryan's. "Well, Ry, welcome to the dark side. At least we have cookies… And Death Vader, and Sarumon, and Lord Voldemort… Wow, who would tell that all those guys had bad luck with girls?"

"You, surely." Ryan didn't even get worried after loosing again. "But thanks for the, uh, welcome."

"Sure."

After a while, Seth noticed something. Beyond the fact that Ryan playing games was suddenly more interesting than he remembered, Seth noticed that it was almost 4 in the afternoon and they hadn't eaten.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh… yes, I think so."

"Good. Let's assault the kitchen." Seth got up quite quickly, and that made him felt a rush of something that caused him to want to be sit again. He was dizzy and without equilibrium, so he folded over… well, Ryan.

"Sorry," He mumbled, when he found himself chest to chest against his friend, their faces centimetres apart.

"Sorry," he repeated, forgetting any other word, something that he didn't would happen like, ever.

"It's okay," Ryan whispered.

Neither of them moved, though they avoided each other's eyes until Seth, with a newfound courage, lifted his eyes up to meet Ryan's.

The main reason of his impulsive action probably had been those beautiful ocean-blue eyes that were like, calling his name. So, Seth kissed him.

But it was only for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing, and stopped.

With a horror look in his face for the action he had just done, he stepped back, trying to get himself on his feet. It was something that didn't work out at all, and he fell over Ryan again, who was totally confused and too shocked to react.

"So--Sorry. Not for falling on you again, well yes for that too. But more for what I did before. For, uh, you know—" Seth's babble was interrupted when soft lips pressed against his own. Not just any lips—Ryan Atwood's lips.

Those thin lips that Seth had wondered about the night before and how it would be to kiss them. Those lips, the ones that parted to let Ryan's tongue past Seth's lips.

Seth has no problem to go on like this forever. Who needs to breathe anyway? He let Ryan know what he thought by putting one of his hands on Ryan's neck. Somehow that had an effect that Seth never thought he would have in any person. Ryan moaned in Seth's mouth, and in trying to pull Seth closer, made him totally loose his balance.

So Seth, yes Seth Cohen, found himself lying on top of Ryan Atwood.

Kissing him, no, _making out_ with him… fiercely. And it felt amazing. Or more, sublime. Because now Seth was sure that kisses were sublime.

"_Wow_," he mumbled against Ryan lips.

"Yeah wow, but…" when Ryan said that, Seth's breath caught in his throat and he was about to freak out, when Ryan rolled and put himself on the top of Seth, "…now is better."

For the first time since they met, Seth felt himself rolling his eyes at Ryan, who was grinning silly.

"Well, told you dude…" Seth whispered, pulling Ryan's wife-beater to him, "welcome to the dark side."

After that their lips where locked together again.

* * *

Feedback is like, really the best thing ever. So feed me back, please!  
_...Actually, feed Misha Barton with food, she seems to need it wink..._


End file.
